Where The Story Ends
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Grace gets pulled into her favorite TV show... then meets the characters, craziness and romance ensues. But just why was she pulled into Supernatural? Reviews loved!
1. Once Upon A Time there was a fan

It was on Halloween night that everything changed...

Insanely changed.

Twenty three year old Grace was sat on the sofa, the covers over her, watching the awesome show Supernatural. Man were those brother's hotties!

'If only the real world was like that...' she sighed, pausing the episode and getting up. It was nearly midnight, and here parent's weren't back yet. As if they cared.

They wouldn't give a crap if she suddenly vanished of the face of the earth.

Hell! She wasn't even able to leave home! The spongers!

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal, then returning to the sofa and pressing the play button.

Grace sighed, stuffing the spoonfuls into her mouth.

She nodded off, but jolted awake when someone called her name.

_'Oi!'_

Grace stared at the TV blearily. What the hell-?

The screen was fizzing and blipping like crazy, prompting her to get up and smack it hard.

_'Oi! Don't hit me damnit!'_

Grace jolted in shock as the voice came from the TV itself. 'Whats going on?' Grace said aloud, thinking she was going mad.

The TV was talking to her!

'I'm dreaming.' She sighed, then it changed into a groan as the TV died.

_'Great! Now you've switched me off! Very clever girl... why don't you pull the plug out too while your at it?' _

Grace was more confused than a dog chasing its own tail. 'Err... who are you?' She asked the TV, feeling very foolish.

But to her utter shock, the TV replied. _'That don't matter, but hey- I'm hear to make your wish come true.'_

She raised an eyebrow- she really was going mad now. But what the hell-!

'Sure! Go on then! Put me in Supernatural!

The voice laughed.

_'Sure thing Princess! Your gonna have so much fun!'_

But the last thing Grace was expecting, was the TV to... uh... come alive and eat her.

Grace felt herself falling, she clenched her eyes tight shut.

The felt herself land heavily on some hard surface, knocking her out.

* * *

Sam and Dean were driving along a deserted highway, far from any town.

'Why did you have to embarrass me like that?' Dean was growling. Sam smirked, looking out into the darkness- there was nothing. Not even stars lighting up the infinite darkness.

That was also when he saw her just in time to grab the wheel from Dean and swerve, making his brother swear at him as the Impala groaned to a stop.

'What the hell dude?' Dean demanded, switching the engine off and rounding on him. Sam stared out the front window, a frown upon his face. Dean followed his gaze and understood.

Together, they got out the Impala and walked over to the fallen girl. She was tall, long dark brown haired. But-? She was wearing pajama's!

'What the hell-?' Dean said as Sam knelt down and felt for a pulse- she was alive at least.

Then she opened her eyes.

And shocked the hell out of the brother's when she screamed and lept away, running down the dark highway.

Dean blinked, then said to Sam. 'Maybe you need to change your shirt more often?' Sam glared at him, then ran after her. Dean, groaning as he went, followed.

* * *

Grace was hiding behind a tree, eyes wide.

What the hell was going on?

Then she saw "Sam" coming up the road, no doubt looking for her. "Dean" not far behind. Then Sam saw her.

'Hey-!' He called heading towards her. Grace didn't run this time; she didn't have the energy.

Sam stopped in front of the girl, her dark brown eyes wide.

'Holy crap!' Grace said, eyes still wide.

Sam was confused. 'Are you ok-?' But Grace's eyes were still wide as she said. 'Sam Winchester-?'

Still utterly confused, Sam frowned and said. 'Do I know you?' Then Dean arrived, and Grace said. 'Dean?' Dean stopped. 'Err, who's asking?'

Grace stared. 'Trust me Sam- I'm not gonna feel you up like Slash-Girl.'

Sam blinked in surprise. 'How-?' She sighed, then groaned.

'This can't be happening!'

Dean shook his head. 'Jeez! Can't ya tell us already?' making Grace laughed.

'Look- it's like...' She cast around to try and find a suitable answer. 'When you were trapped in those game shows and TV shows. Well... its like that for me.'

Dean was frowning, but Sam understood a little. 'So... your saying in "your world" were a TV show?' Grace nodded. 'Yes- your actors. And the shows called Supernatural.' She had a brainwave. 'Like Chucks books- they were a TV show instead. You don't exist in my world.'

Dean understood now. 'Your from another world-? Like E.T?' Grace scowled. 'No you idiot! I'm saying that the only way anyone can see the Winchester brothers is on TV!'

Now they both understood. Sam shook his head. 'That's impossible!' Grace laughed bitterly. 'Say's the guy who said Yes to Luci- hang on! Have you said Yes to Luci?'

Sam nodded, utterly confused. 'It's been just over a year.'

Grace looked around. 'Where are we anyway?' Dean answered now. 'Near the outskirts of Michigan.' Her eyes widened. 'But I live in freaking Delaware!'

Dean chuckled. 'Ok sweetheart- you can drop the act now.' Grace scowled, folding her arms in defiance. 'What act?' Sam frowned, then had an idea. 'Ok- if we're a show... tell us things that have happened.'

Grace raised an eyebrow. 'Sure- you were Lucifers bitch, and Dean, Michael's. Your mother died in a fire when Sam was six months old, your Daddy died saving Dean.' And Dean went to hell and bought back by the angel Castiel.'

Sam and Dean were speechless. 'Umm...' Sam said, his own eyes wide. 'How do you know all that-?'

Grace sighed. 'Because I'm telling the truth! This voice in my TV told me they could take me here. I thought it was a joke...'

That caught the brother's attention.

'Someone from... our world bought you here-?' Sam asked. Grace nodded. 'One moment I'm sat on the sofa watching you two get your asses kicked, the next I wake up and see Curley here.'

Dean was frowning now. 'Have-? Have I ever been naked on the show?'

Sam flinched a little- that was so typical of Dean. Grace snorted. 'A few times...' Dean grinned. 'And?'

Grace smirked. 'I fast forwarded it. You looked disgusting.'

Dean's mouth fell open in outrage.

Sam sniggered, then told him. 'We seriously need to talk to Cas about this.'

Grace's inside's jolted. 'Cas-? Castiel the angel?' Sam nodded. 'Mmhmm.' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Please say your not a Slash fan.'

Grace sniggered. 'Hell no! But you two do look so cute together.' She winked at Sam, and he held back laughter as he pulled out his phone.

_'You called?'_

Grace turned to face him, frowning as per usual.

'Holy fudge-!' Grace exclaimed, making Cas frown. 'Who is this?' He asked the brothers.

Sam explained everything, and at the end, Cas nodded.

'Another dimension? It's not impossible.' he said, walking back with them to the Impala. Grace grinned as she saw the car- hell it was a beauty!

'I do not know what could cross dimensions.' Castiel sighed as the trio stood beside the car. 'It's never happened before.' He added. Dean groaned. 'So something dragged this chick from another world and dumped her in a TV show?'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Now who does that sound like to you?' Castiel spoke now. 'Gabriel is currently in Heaven with no way to return to Earth- he is more of a prisoner under his Father's eye.' Dean smirked. 'He got chewed out by Daddy? I love God!'

Grace raised an eyebrow. 'Damn. He was a good laugh- I liked him.' The boys gave her scathing looks.

'Well... that's one down. Who else?' Dean asked Cas, who sighed. 'Lucifer and Michael are the only ones capable. And God himself.' Grace snorted. 'God talks on a TV calling me "Princess?" What kind of pervert is he?'

Sam blinked. 'Lucifer and Michael are locked up, Gabriel is Heavens bitch, God has not returned... who did it-?' then her realized something.

'Uhh... whats your name anyway?'

Grace clapped her hands sarcastically. 'Thanks for remembering! It's Grace Evans.'

So that was how Grace's life suddenly changed.

But for better or worse?

* * *

**Due to the break I'm taking from my other fics, I thought I'd just start on another, then continue the others as the muse takes me. So this will be updated pretty regualry. I'm betting everyone who watches Supernatural wishes this could happen to them LMAO! Me included. So Grace has a TV talking to her? And no she's met up with the boys and Cas themselves! What will happen now? Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	2. Telemania

Grace had her head against the misted window of the Impala, watching the trees speed by. This was all blowing her brains- meeting the Winchesters, Cas... this was all just...

So big.

'You still awake back there?' Sam asked, looking into the rearview mirror. She nodded. 'Yeah, its just so... freaky. I'm sat in the damn Impala.'

Dean chuckled. 'Glad someone loves my baby.' Grace raised an eyebrow. 'Don't get so high and mighty you dick.' Dean scowled, and Grace smirked.

Dean sighed, then asked. 'Who are you a fan of? Sam girl? Or-!' He winked.

Grace raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

'Slash (!)'

Dean almost slammed the breaks on at that, then pulled over and hissed.

'Don't you ever mention that!'

Grace smirked. 'Cas's bitch.'

Sam snorted in laughter now. 'Oh I like you Grace.' He laughed out. She grinned. 'You two are so... different than what I thought you'd be like.' Dean frowned. 'How so?'

Grace laughed. 'Well Dean... you hit on everything that moves!'

Sam raised an eyebrow to his brother. 'She's got a point.'

Dean just gave him a filthy look, then pulled out again.

* * *

They drove for a good while, then pulled into a motel.

'Fancy sharing?' Dean winked at Grace. She just raised an eyebrow. 'I'd rather share with Sam.' Sam blinked in surprise, making Grace laugh.

'Jokes Sammy!'

Sam scowled. 'Don't call me that!'

Grace smirked, then pushed Dean of the bed, then jumping onto it, looking down at him.

'Claimed!'

Dean scowled up at her, rubbing the back of his head. 'Fine.' He scowled, then sat on the other. Sam raised an eyebrow, then cleared his throat.

He gave up and got up, Sam snorted in laughter and sat down on the other bed his brother had given up. Dean shrugged towards the door. 'I'm going for a drive...' he smirked at the pair. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't!'

Grace snorted. 'You'd do anything!' Dean looked thoughtful. 'Good point- catch ya later chick.' He was gone.

Sam chuckled then turned to Grace, who was pulling her shoes off.

'What's it like? Watching our life?' He asked Grace curiously. Grace laughed. 'Well... it's a TV show... so you could say I'm a big fan.' Sam smirked. 'Did you really fastforward the... umm... ya know?' Grace laughed. 'Nah, not really...' she laughed. 'Don't tell Dean.'

Sam grinned. 'That's... fine with me. He's such a bigheaded...'

Grace looked down- she was still in her . Well, good for bed, but not exactly for the day. Besides... Dean probably liked red silk.

Great (!) What a teenage boy...

Sam understood what she was thinking about and chuckled. 'Hey- we'll find ya something tomorrow.'

Grace groaned. 'I don't exactly want a midnight visit from Dean... what a pervert.'

Sam was almost roaring in laughter now- Grace had a... different way of looking at life for sure! Dean had finally met his match.

* * *

Grace turned over in her sleep, face screwed up.

She'd always had nightmares... but nothing quite like this...

_Hey- still alive there?_

Grace awoke with a start to see the TV flickering, all fuzzed up and spitting. Grace frowned now, then glanced to the other bed- Sam was fast asleep, and so was Dean, laid out on the sofa with his eyes closed. Grace could see the tip of a knife under his coat he was using for a pillow and chuckled- he really did that after all.

She got up and walked over to the TV, then turned it off.

But it stayed on. She scowled, then pulled the plug out.

But, yet again, it stayed on. So, starting to freak a little, she walked over to Sam and prodded him, staring at the screen all the time. But, no matter what she did to either brother, they didn't wake up.

_Hey there- I asked you a question._

Grace froze, then turned to the TV, then, feeling stupid, asked it.

'Are you talking to me-?'

_Duh (!) Never (!)_

Grace scowled. 'No need to be rude! Whatever you are...'

The TV chuckled, then asked.

_How are you enjoying your time in here?_

Grace froze. 'Who are you-?' The TV laughed again. _Oh, all in good time sweetie._

Now she scowled. 'I will smash this damn screen in a moment!' he turned to the boys. 'And what did you do them?'

_Jeez woman! I didn't do anything! Lay of! Man... kill me now- if you could (!)_

Graces eyes narrowed. 'Oh I would.'

The TV sighed. _Look girly- I've seen your life... it sucks. To be honest._

She laughed now. 'And you though "Oh! I think I'll just send this girl into a TV show in her _pajamas!"'_

The TV laughed. _Oh well sweetie- enjoy!_

Grace frowned. 'What-?'

Everything went white for a second, then she felt herself waking up for the second time.

'Grace-?'

She looked around at Sam, who had just finished shoving everything back in his bag. She groaned, putting a hand to her head, then glanced at the TV- it was on the news channel.

What the hell was going on-?

She suddenly got hit in the face with clothes and boots as Dean came back. Grace looked at the clothes- dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve T-shirt, a dark black jacket complete with black leather boots.

Grace was impressed at how Dean had guessed her size correctly... then again... he probably had enough practice.

Lovely (!)

Dean grinned now, holding up a sheaf of paper.

'You've seen it on TV yeah? Well...' he threw it her.

Dean smirked.

'Now you can try hunting firsthand! Lets have some fun!'

Grace just groaned.

* * *

**Well, things are changing for Gracy now lmao! Hmm... who/what exactly did this? You'll find out soon! Thanks to my sister for requesting this story! Good fun! Happy Christmas guys if no more updates later X Nic**


	3. Murder by Art

Once again, Grace was sat in the back of the Impala- Sam had offered her the front, but she just raised an eyebrow at Dean and he understood.

Men (!)

The brothers in the front were discussing a new case Dean had found- a haunting in an art store. Nice (!) Then, as she looked around, she saw all the lights and decorated trees and realized it was Christmas here as well as in "her world"

* * *

As they reached the store, Grace looked up at the windows, then frowned as she could have sworn she saw someone peering out of it directly at her, but when she looked again, there was nothing.

She sighed, getting out- she was imagining things.

'Right-' Dean started, grabbing the fake FBI ID and turning to Grace. 'You're my sister- stick with it.'

Grace scowled, but followed.

* * *

Inside, they went up to the main office where they found a young man painting the scene outside the windows- mountains and lakes. But he turned at their entrance, and Grace saw that he had dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes, and a grin upon his mouth.

'Yes?' Dean held up the badge. 'FBI, we're here about the murders?'

The man nodded, then said. 'Mason Fog, owner.' then he sighed and continued his painting- Grace noted he was rather good. Perk of owning an art store no doubt.

'So what happened?' Sam asked now. Mason looked up, smiling a little- and Dean noticed it was aimed at Grace, which pissed him off.

'Well... one of my group a few days ago was killed...'

Dean nodded. 'By... a paintbrush-?'

Mason chuckled a little, which made Grace frown- the guy thought it was funny-?

Now he spoke. 'Umm yeah, she was stabbed.'

Sam frowned. 'And how is that... unusual?'

Mason raised an eyebrow, putting his brush down. 'She was posing-'

Deans eyebrow went up.

'- and all the sudden she just fell of the plinth...' he shook his head. 'There was no way anyone could have got her- there were people around here the whole 360 degrees .'

Dean frowned, then said. 'Where was she stabbed?' Mason grimaced, then tapped his heart. 'Bang in the center.' Grace frowned. 'Didn't anyone see what happened?'

Mason shrugged. 'Nope.'

Sam frowned- this guy just didn't... care at all.

'Where is she now?'

Mason looked thoughtful. 'Ermm... the morgue I'd imagine.'

Dean nodded, then they all left.

* * *

'Man what a dick.' Grace frowned, glaring back at the building. Dean nodded. 'Agreed, and we didn't really get much from that... what a...'

Sam sighed, then cut off Deans showing off. 'I say we look at the body- clues. If no one saw it actually happen... sounds like one pissed of sneaky spirit.'

Dean grinned. 'Like Casper hyped up on Tango.'

Grace raised an eyebrow, then ignored the child and said to Sam. 'How about me and you go to the morgue and Dean can interrogate- oh, sorry, _talk to _the girls family.'

Dean didn't like the arrangements, but grudgingly agreed.

* * *

At the morgue, Sam chuckled to Grace as the man pulled out the body, then said quietly. 'Sure you wanna do this?' Grace grimaced. 'Unfortunately, its this or a day with Dean... I'd rather this.'

Sam laughed now, then the man in charge of the morgue spoke.

'It was very careful- the brush only went in enough to cause internal bleeding, then eventually, death.'

Grace frowned. 'Someone wanted her to die slowly?'

The man nodded. 'Sure seems like it- horrible angle. You'd need practice anyway.'

Sam frowned too, then looked at the girl- she was very beautiful; it was clear why she'd been used as a model. The man sighed. 'She had it coming really.'

Grace looked up. 'Why? Did you know her?' The man chuckled. 'She was one of those that liked to... uh... show of if you get what I mean.' Grace nodded. 'I take it art was tame?'

He nodded. 'She was engaged to this guy- ' he nodded to another body, covered with a white sheet. 'He was found dead the next day- same way.'

Grace nodded. 'Suicide?' The man shook his head. 'Nah, I knew the guy; owned the art store before. He'd never do it.' Sam was getting really confused now.

So the girl slept around alot, cheated on her fiance... murdered in a very curious way in which no one saw... right in front of there eyes. And now the fiance was dead-? Made no sense.

The morgue keeper nodded, then left the room.

Grace sighed, then walked over to the fiances body and pulled the sheet up at the exact time Sams phone went off.

She stared in shock at the guy, it was-

'Mason Fog-?'

Sam looked over as he said it to see the body on the table.

But-? Mason was alive... they'd just been talking to him!

Grace stared- shapeshifter? It seemed likely... but it still made no sense as to why or how they were killed, plus why was "Mason" helping them on the case-?

This wasn't a shapeshifter, she was sure.

* * *

Later that night, the trio snuck around the art shops window which Dean had found to be loose, then went in. Dean grinned at Grace.

'You can hold my hand if you're scared.'

Grace gave him a filthy look, then walked on with Sam, making Dean scowl.

'This makes no sense...' Sam muttered, more to himself, but Grace still nodded and said. 'Agreed.' Sam nodded. 'It's gotta be a shapeshifter.' But Grace frowned. 'For some reason... I don't think it is...'

Dean walked up now. 'So what? We rely on your chicky feelings and hunches?'

Grace nodded. 'Yes. This thing seems familiar now... how it talked...'

She realized- the thing from the TV!

'It's the thing that bought me here messing me around!'

_'Bravo! Not too shabby girl.'_

The trio spun around to face Mason, who was clapping at them, smirking at Grace. 'Well done- sorry I messed up the game mind; I'm not too good on the covering up side.' He shrugged. 'Oh well.'

Grace scowled, then, ignoring the brothers either side of her, walked up and jabbed the things chest with a finger.

'Look _Pal! _Who the hell do you think you are to pull me from my world into this one... then play games on me? You sad ass! Or, in the words of Cas... you Assbutt!'

"Mason" blinked in surprise now, then laughed. 'Oh, you're gonna be so much fun!' He smirked at the other two.

'Later boys.'

Then he vanished.

Grace groaned.

What the hell was going on-!

* * *

**Well... things are getting weird now! Seems like this thing doesn't just live in the TV! Hmm... what could it be? Who knows! Much more funny stuff coming up next chapter! And theres no chance Grace could get Cas in jeans-? Is there-? Lmao! Merry Xmas and Thanks! X Nic**


	4. Three In A Bed

Grace was back in the Impala now, staring at the floor with wide eyes, then asked the brothers quietly.

'What if I never get back-?'

Sam sighed now, then looked back with a smile. 'Don't worry, we'll figure something out. You know us.' Grace chuckled. 'If it ends with you losing your soul again... I'm not gonna be your screw buddy.' Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean said. 'You can be mine!'

Grace looked disgusted at that, making Sam snort in laughter. She giggled now, feeling herself blush, thankful it was dark enough to hide it.

* * *

They checked into a motel now, and Sam sat at the table, pulling out his laptop and switched it on, tapping through pages on lore about dimension swapping.

Dean got incredibly bored after a while, and said. 'As much fun as this is, I'm off for a drink. Coming Grace?' She saw his grin, and deliberately said. 'Nope.' Dean pouted, but left all the same.

Grace sat on the bed, watching Sam tap away and the facial expressions he made whilst doing so, then he looked up at her. 'What's up?' He asked, making her snap to her senses and laugh. 'Oh, I'm just having a... moment of thought.' Sam stared at her downcast expression, then asked. 'Need to talk about anything?' Gace sighed.

'Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyway.'

Sam looked at her expression- the girl was hiding something behind the cheerful smiles and laughs. Who knew what her world was like?

Grace now got up and walked over, pulling up a chair next to him and said. 'What are you looking at?' Sam turned the laptop to her now, then said. 'Having a look about where you've come from. Gotta be some way to get you back.' Grace chuckled. 'Thank you.' Sam smiled. 'It's no problem...' then he asked hesitantly. 'Was I... uh... bad when I was soulless-?'

Grace looked into his eyes now, then said quietly. 'Do you really wanna-?'

'Yes, I do. Please Grace... I know a few things, but let's face it; I'll never know the whole story... hey- lend me the boxset (!)'

Grace laughed now, then sighed in defeat. 'In a few words... you were a soulless, beasty dick head who hit on everything that moved.

Sam blinked now, then said. 'Umm...' but Grace chuckled. 'That was in the past. You're soulful and cute again now. My friend was near enough jumping for joy when you got your soul back... even I grinned like a stupid fangirl.'

Sam laughed now, then said. 'Guess this isn't what you expected huh?'

Grace looked thoughtful. 'I was expecting it to be something else...' she smirked. 'And you're alot more taller than I first thought.' Sam chuckled, then said. 'You're sweet.' Grace laughed now, then sighed.

'To tell you the truth... I don't wanna go back.'

He frowned now, then said. 'Why? Your whole li-'

_'I hate my life back there.'_

Sam stared at her for a moment, then asked quietly. 'What happened?' Grace chuckled, tears welling up. 'My parents... just couldn't care less. They wished I was-' Sam turned around now and pulled the girl into his arms, going. 'Hey- screw them. You're a nice girl.'

Grace sniffed, then sighed, pulling away, going-

'Nah, it doesn't matter.'

Sam watched Grace get up, then go into the bathroom, locking it behind her.

He sighed now- poor girl.

* * *

Later that night, Dean never came back, and Grace was sat on one of the beds, reading a fashion magazine, deliberately not thinking about the hot guy in the shower next door. She hoped to God that he didn't come out in a towel... or she might have to cover her face with the magazine to keep her eyes of him.

Man were those guys hotties-!

She got the magazine ready as the door opened, but to her mixed relief and annoyance, he came out fully dressed.

Though if it was Dean, he'd come out buck naked and grin. "see anything you like sweetheart?" like it was an everyday thing. Dean was exactly how she had expected.

She watched him rub his hair with the towel then look out the window and said. 'No doubt where Dean is eh?' Grace chuckled, then put her magazine aside and watched him get into the opposite bed, then he said. 'So... you world. Is it different?' She stared, then got up and made him shift over, sitting next to him. She wouldn't dare do this with Dean, but pulled the covers over the pair and said.

'It's a world without angels and demons. Global warming and other crap.'

Sam chuckled. 'Sounds great actually.' Grace laughed now. 'Yeah... better to have your ass ridden by Luci then.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'You saw that eh?'

Grace smirked. 'Hey- I've seen you getting it on with a few chicks... and nearly died of shock when you were working out when you were soulless... talk about beasty.'

'Is that wise? Saying that to me? We are in bed together.'

'Yep. But I know you- you're not a perv like Dean.'

'Wow. I'm honored (!)'

'Hey- it was a compliment gorgeous.'

'Now who's the perv? Getting into bed with me too.'

'I'm not gonna come onto you if that's what you're worried about. Although, if you want-'

'You can stop there sweetie.'

'Okie'dokie sexy.'

Sam chuckled and knew Grace wouldn't try anything- she probably knew him too well. Good friends already. He put an arm around her now, then said. 'So- tell me some more about the TV show eh?'

Grace grinned. 'Maybe tomorrow.' then Sam chuckled as she added. 'Bed with Sam Winchester... can it get any better-?' then the motel door opened and Dean came in, then raised an eyebrow. 'Room for another?' but he didn't wait for her approval, as he pushed her aside and got in, grinning. 'Three in a bed! Kinky or what eh?'

Grace rolled her eyes, and she and Sam said at the same time.

_'Dean.'_

_

* * *

_

**Well, Dean always intterupts lmao! three in a bed (!) Next up soon(: X Nic**


	5. Hunting 101

When Grace woke up, she couldn't help snorting in laughter- Dean had refused to get out the bed, and Sam was adamant that the bed was his. Grace was trapped between them and didn't bother speaking up- who would-!

Now she pushed at Dean, making him fall of the side and smack his head on the wall, waking him up with a yell of. 'Oww!'

Grace chuckled now, then smirked down at him and said. 'Fat ass.'

Sam rolled his eyes now- Grace was good fun. And she was rather cute too. Great. Now he was falling for her.

Grace stood up now, then pulled Dean up, going. 'Lay off all the pies and burgers chubs.' Dean smiled sarcastically, then said. 'Yes mom (!)'

* * *

Not too long after, they found a case- a ghost in a town not too far away either.

'So- can you even handle a gun?' Dean teased, waving the shotgun in front of her and she took it, saying. 'Teach me then. Hang on. Not you.' Dean scoffed, then rolled his eyes. 'Great (!) Everyone's a Sam girl!'

Grace laughed and said. 'No, it's because you'd just be trying to get at my ass than help me learn.'

'Oh, need help on other-?'

'No I don't thanks.'

Dean walked to the bar where Sam was on his laptop looking up more stuff when he saw Dean come in, then frowned at his expression. 'What's up?' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Oh, just your fan turning me down.' Sam sighed now. 'Well you have been over the top with her.'

'And you've done nothing! And she's drooling after you! I mean; what was last night with you two in bed about?'

Sam sighed now. 'We're friends ok? Lay off.'

'Or lay her?'

'Dean.'

'Ok, ok! Sheesh!'

Dean rolled his eyes now, then said. 'But really. She turned me down in favor of you showing her instead.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Wow. I must be hotter than you.'

_'Don't go there you girl.'_

Sam laughed, then stood up, closing his laptop and walking out as Dean sat down and raised the menu, hiding his pissed off expression.

* * *

'Have you been teasing Dean again?'

Grace turned now in the middle of the forest to see Sam coming towards her from the trees, then stood beside her, staring at the target painted onto the tree. 'So... ever used a gun before?' He asked now, only to see her shake her head. 'Only a few bits like targets and blah.' Sam nodded, then handed her the hand gun and said, nodding at the target. 'Let's see what you can do.'

Grace grinned, then raised the gun, then let one of at the tree, hitting it.

Sam walked forwards as she lowered it, then raised an eyebrow- it was very nearly dead center.

He walked back to her now, then stood behind her, taking her hand with the gun in his own and raising it. 'Now, you don't want to press too hard ok? Just pull back like this-'

Grace felt a jolt in her chest as it made her recoil a little, bashing into his chest and knocking them over. Grace laughed a little as she got off him and said breathlessly. 'Wow. That was... fun!'

Sam chuckled and got up, saying. 'You're actually really good. A natural.' Grace blushed a little, then said in a quiet voice. 'Thank's.' Sam grinned. 'It's no problem.' then noticed he was still holding her hand and his gun, then let her go, saying. 'You'll have to challenge Dean. You could beat him I think.'

Grace laughed. 'This is just insane!'

Sam frowned. 'Why?' Grace chuckled. 'I've been watching you both for about... nearly six years now I think, and now meeting the real deal-? It's... just insane! Like I said.'

He chuckled now, then said. 'You know? You really shouldn't meet your heroes.' Grace smirked. 'Then I won't say that you're married to the woman who played black haired Ruby then?'

Sams face became blank now, then he went- 'Huh. That's...'

'Me and my friend just said you liked screwing her so much in the show, it extended-'

_'You can stop there.'_

Sam chuckled now. 'That's a turn up for the books. Dean-?'

'Aha. You're both married. So's Cas... who's bonkers in real life. Bless his little son with a dad like that!'

He laughed now, then asked. 'Guy who plays Dean married to a stripper or something?'

'I wouldn't know- I don't exactly Wikipedia your lives.' Grace chuckled, then sighed. 'Why am I here Sam? Sure it's cool and all... but what the hell bought me here?'

Sam sighed now, then said quietly. 'I've literally no idea.' Grace raised an eyebrow. 'Wouldn't be Lucifer would it? I wanna tell the guy he's a bastard for killing Gabriel.'

'Oh? How exactly did he die?'

'Lucifer stabbed him. Like- "_Bang, and the dirt is gone."_

'Oh. That was... nice of him.'

'Yes (!)'

Sam sighed now, then said hesitantly. 'When I was-'

_'I will slap you if you keep mushing about that.'_

Sam had chagrin in his face now, then he said. 'Well _sorry. _But I'm rather curious thanks.'

'Mmmhmm... well don't scratch at the wall ok? I don't fancy getting laid by a soulless freak... not yet anyway.'

Sam just sighed-

Grace was a firework.

* * *

**And the next! I'm sure the next will be up sooner than 2 months again lmao! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	6. First Crappy Hunt

Grace was sat next to Sam in a diner now- the ghost case had turned out to be just a few kids messing around.

She hummed a little as the song played in her ears, then it crackled, then a voice said.

_'So Gracy, how's things going?'_

Grace nearly choked on her milkshake now, and Sam patted her back. She just said, ignoring Sam. 'Who are you-?'

_'Ya really wanna know huh? Well... sorry girl, ya not gonna find out just yet.'_

Sam frowned, then Grace gave him an earphone and he heard it.

_'Shoo Sammy, I'm not talking to you!'_

He hastily pulled it out as the feedback screeched at him. Grace scowled. 'Why the hell did you dump me here!' The voice chuckled. _'Because... gorgeous, your life needs spicing up. And hey presto- a solution.'_

Grace shook her head. 'What if I don't wanna stay here?' The voice scoffed. _'You fancy the crap outta Sammy boy here. Life's dull back in the real world, and hey- I'm the only one who can send ya back! Have a party already!'_

The song came back on, and she took it out and sighed. 'Freaking weirdo...' Sam frowned. 'Was it-?'

'Yeah. The thing that pulled me from my world.'

Sam was curious now- 'Who was it?' Grace looked mystified. 'No idea.'

Dean arrived now, then frowned. 'What happened?' Grace shook her head.

_'Something weird.'_

_

* * *

_

Later on, they found a genuine haunting or something, and Graces first one.

She stared down at the body in the morgue, then said. 'Vampire eh? Please be Damon Salvatore... now that guy is sex on legs.'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'What about me?'

Grace looked thoughtful, then smirked. 'You look like a hotdog.'

Sam sighed now, then bent down, pulling a loose fang from the mans wound. 'Well Grace, you're right. We got vampires.' Grace grinned. 'Aren't I a clever girl? Right. If I watched carefully enough... dead mans blood?'

Dean nodded. 'Would you like a pat on the back now?' Grace smirked. 'I won't mention you and bone then?' Dean winked. 'You know me love.'

'Yeah, like the fact when you came back from Hell, the first thing you did was look at porn.'

'It was forty years! Give a man a break!'

Sam raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. 'Awkward now, eh Dean?'

'Watch it Sammy. I saw you and Madison at it... and I covered my eyes with a pillow it was that... beasty.'

Sams smirk vanished of his face now. 'Oh.' he just said, then he looked at Dean. 'Looks like you're gonna have to watch what you say hmm?'

Dean just grumbled in annoyance about ripping their heads off, but eventually shut up.

They finally found out what the vampire was up to- a young man who had been recently changed and was out of control.

The trio tracked him to an abandoned warehouse where they found the bodies of the people who had been reported missing. Grace gulped now- sure you saw all the gorey bits on the screen... but not the scents and sounds, which were pretty revolting.

'Wait here a moment-' Sam told Grace quietly as they went towards another door, guns poised and ready. Grace scowled, then pushed past, going. 'No, I can take care-' but then she screamed as a figure hurtled out of the shadow, teeth clamping down on her neck, but not for long as the vampire screamed in agony as Dean stabbed it in the heart with a stake soaked in dead mans blood.

'Shit, Grace!' Sam said, grabbing her before she fell over, blood streaming down the front of her light blue shirt.

Dean growled now. 'You get her back to the motel, I'll finish up here.' he chucked his brother the keys, then said to Grace.

_'Don't you dare bleed all over my car!'_

* * *

Sam set Grace down on the bed now, then swore to himself and said. 'I never should have let you come! I knew this would happen!' Grace chuckled painfully. 'Hey- it don't matter. I'm fine.'

Sam raised an eyebrow, then said coolly. 'You're bleeding like a stepped on water balloon.' Grace rolled her eyes. 'Don't be so melodramatic.'

'Grace... a vampire bit the shit out of you.'

'Could have been Edward Cullen. but it wasn't, so I'm good.'

Sam sighed now, then went into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and pressing it to her neck, apologizing when she winced away. He sighed again, then sat next to her. 'Grace... this is real ok? And whoever bought you here... they're messing with you ok?'

Grace smiled now, then said quietly. 'You're so much sweeter than you appear. Well, once you're past the girl hair, gorgeous body and giraffe height.'

'Thanks (!) I think.'

Grace cocked her head now, staring at him with a frown. 'What's wrong Sam? You know I was only teasing.'

Sam chuckled, then watched her sit up and said to her. 'I was just wondering... are you going to leave? You know? If and when the time comes?' Grace blinked now, then asked quietly. 'Do you want me to leave?'

Sam made a half choked noise that sounded like no, and Grace felt a pang in her stomach. She didn't want to leave... not him anyway.

Oh god... she was falling for him...

Sam sighed now, then said quietly. 'Grace, I-' but he just lent down and kissed her sweetly for a moment, then said. 'I think I'm...'

Grace shook her head now, closing her eyes. 'Sam...' He sighed. 'I know, I know. Guess old habits die hard hmm?' Grace sat there for a moment, then said quietly. 'I know how this ends... how they all end. And not well. We shouldn't be together ok? Even though every fiber of me is begging me to kiss you.'

Sam sighed, then took her hands for a moment, saying quietly. 'I understand.' Grace sighed. 'I'm sorry... guess you were right; you shouldn't meet your heroes. Look at that Paris Hilton huh? Dean got his ass kicked by the real deal in our world. She was guest starring.'

Sam chuckled now, then said. 'You never fail to make me laugh Grace.' then he put his arms around her carefully, head in his chest.

Grace smiled now, then said with a chuckle. 'Thanks.' She lay back down now and said. 'I don't think I'm cut out for all this hunting crap. It looked interesting, but let's face it. I'm useless.'

Sam chuckled, then lay next to her and said, pulling her into his chest. 'Maybe eh? How about we don't take you on the front line next time?'

'Well... not with vampires. But hey- it was a right adrenaline rush.'

'Girls (!)'

'Bite me (!)'

'You just have been.'

Grace smirked, putting an arm around him. 'Are you being all smarmy Sammy? Because you fail epically.'

'I'm scared now.'

Grace sighed, then closed her eyes against him, then muttered. 'I'm sure nearly every fangirl you have wishes this was happening to them. I got snogged by Sam Winchester... Suck on that you jealous fangirls.' Sam chuckled, then said. 'Please say you don't like Slash.'

_'God no.'_

Sam laughed, then hugged her again, feeling more of a protective big brother to her.

_'I'm gonna look after you Grace, ok? One way or another, it'll all work out.'_

_

* * *

_

**What a great first hunt. Bitten by a vampire lmao! Well... until next time. N'aww, cute little moment! But who's this person or thing that bought her here? Hmm... next up soon! X Nic**


	7. Whoever Said Angels Weren't Weird?

Grace woke with a jolt the next morning, frowning as to what woke her up. She sat up with a groan, then raised a hand to her neck, frowning yet again- the wound was gone.

What the hell-?

She looked over at the other bed and saw Sam now, cocking her head, she pulled the covers off her and went over to him, climbing in and putting her arms around him.

He chuckled sleepily. 'Can't keep your hands of me huh?' Grace chuckled- Sam was alright, kinda like a big brother really. She didn't really see him as a creation of fiction now- what she felt in her arms was solid and real enough. But even she couldn't resist the lure he was literally shouting out at her.

Dean, of course, was still pissed off she had gone for Sam and not him- bless (!)

Then there was a knock on the door, and Grace frowned. Sam raised a head now, then got up, pulling his shirt on and opening the door. Grace sat up now as he turned back to her with a frown, a wrapped package in his hands.

He looked at the label, then raised an eyebrow and handed it to Grace, going. 'It's... for you-?'

Grace took it now just as Dean woke up and sat up, bleary eyed. She pulled the dark purple wrapping paper off, then raised an eyebrow herself, showing the pair the box of Belgian chocolate; her favorite, she had been given.

Now she saw the little note on the box "_Be seeing you very soon Gracey x"_

Grace scoffed now, then shook her head. 'That freaking thing that bought me here...' Sam laughed now. 'Someone likes you anyway.' Dean walked over, then stole a chocolate before the pair could warn him it could be a trap.

He immediately coughed, then ran to the toilet. Now Grace turned over the note, then saw a bit more.

_"Touch these Sammy and Deany, and I'll kick your asses"_

Grace tentatively picked up a chocolate, then bit into it- it was perfect. She nodded, eating another. 'They mean business, whoever they are.'

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'And "whoever" is, they don't want to hurt you...' Grace groaned. 'A stalker who likes me... what fun (!)'

_'Ya like them? Belgian's your favorite.'_

The pair turned around to the TV now, it was spitting and warping like it had when she vanished. 'What the hell!' Grace demanded, and the voice almost scowled. 'Man you can shout.'

Grace raised an eyebrow now, then said with a smirk. 'You coward for not wanting me to know who you are.'

The voice scoffed. 'Sorry Gracey, but- numero uno; can't even show you if I wanted. Your brain would be more deep fried than a BigMac. Hang on- do they deep fry them-? No, I'm thinking of KFC.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'You're an angel?' but he just covered his ears as the TV send feedback at him, then said. 'Shush Sammy, it's rude to interrupt. Get some manners.'

Grace smirked. 'Thank you.' Sam scowled. 'Hey-! Why are you siding with that thing?' Grace laughed, then cocked her head at the TV. 'You sound familiar...'

The TV just went black, and she shook her head. 'What a dick.'

Dean came out now, then pointed at the chocolates. 'Whoever it is, I'm gonna ki-' but he ran to the toilet again. Sam raised an eyebrow, then said to Grace. 'Guys good, whoever he is.'

Grace nodded, putting an arm around his waist. 'I like him. He's funny. He almost sounds like Gabriel.' but then she stopped dead in her tracks, then looked at Sam. 'Umm... didn't you say it was an angel-?' Sam nodded, then groaned. 'It can't be... he's dead.'

'Oh come on- everyone in this damn show comes back in some way. And as if Gabriel would stay "dead" guy's a nutter. You should know- I've seen it remember. And your... gameshow.' Sam turned to her now, then went. 'Uhh... what game show-?'

Grace smirked, then said with an even more prominent smirk. 'Nutcracker.'

Sam scowled now, then said. 'Oh...' Grace continued and said. 'That was my fave episode for sure. "Changing Channels" man was that sooo funny! I bout died laughing!'

'Thanks for the sympathy (!)'

'You're welcome babe.'

* * *

Dean came out now, looking rather pale, then said. 'Right. Let's go ice the bastard... who is it anyway?' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Sounds like Gabriel.' Dean scoffed now, then sat down gingerly on the sofa, then said. 'He's dead. Miss an episode (!)'

Grace rolled her eyes. 'Only the ones with you getting it on. Hmm... that Route 66 one and... I forget. How's Lisa?'

'She's... good.'

Grace nodded, then said. 'So- one dead Archangel perving on me... oh man have I got some short jokes to throw at him for doing this.'

Dean blinked, then said. 'Thought you were gonna say "at me" then.' Grace rolled her eyes, then hit him playfully in the stomach, making him run for the toilet again as she said.

'The world doesn't revolve around you Deany!'

But now it raised a question in Graces mind- if it was him... three things;

How was he alive?

And why was he being so secretive?

Why did he bring her here?

But she thought she already knew the answer to the last one... great (!)

Man was she going to kick his ass big time.

* * *

**So-! Is it Gabe doing all this? Looks like it, but hmm... changes everything alright! Next up soon! Reviews much loved! **


	8. Guardian Angel? What A Joke

Grace was sat in the back of the Impala now, looking as well as feeling rather glum.

Sam turned around in his seat and asked. 'Ok back there?' Grace nodded and sighed. 'This is all one big joke huh? What did I ever do?'

_'Ah nothing.'_

Dean jolted on the brakes now, making the car stall for a second, then pulled over and got out. Grace got out now and looked over the other side as the angel leaned against the bonnet, tapping the top with a finger.

Sam frowned. 'How the hell-? How are you alive?'

Gabriel held up a finger. 'We'll get to that in a little while, but for now-' he grinned at Grace. 'Hello Gracey.' Grace raised an eyebrow. 'Wow. I thought you'd be taller (!)' He scowled now, then went. 'Hey-! Now that's rude!'

Grace smirked. 'N'aww (!) Now answer me this- how are you alive?'

Gabriel shrugged. 'I just... did.' Grace nodded slowly. 'Aha. Lies.'

Dean now said to Sam quietly. 'She's got it covered.' Sam scoffed, then asked the angel. 'Did you bring Grace here?' Gabriel looked at him now, then rolled his eyes. 'Never (!)' Sam scowled. 'No need to be so damn sarcastic about it.'

'Shut up curly.' Gabriel retorted, then looked back at Grace. 'We need to talk yeah? _Without _these two hovering around.'

Grace snorted. 'Talk? You wanna talk, you say it in front of these yeah?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes, then said in annoyance. 'Ok, so I died yeah? Well, daddy dearest "managed" to make an appearance and pulled me outta Hell. Yeah, Hell. I must have been a very bad boy hmm?' he smirked, but Grace didn't speak, so he continued. 'So, I'm busted out, then he says that I've gotta change my ways, or I'm screwed!' he looked glum now as he said. 'So I got dumped in this alternate reality yeah? Then found that it was all a damn TV show! It was the choice of being stuck there without my powers forever...' Grace nodded. 'Or?'

Gabriel growled and said in a low voice. 'Congrats Gracey- I've been "assigned" to protecting you. Something happens to you, I'm screwed.'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Like a guardian angel?' Gabriel glared at him. 'Thanks for the gay comparison, dick.' Dean smirked, then Sam asked. 'Why did you pull Grace into this?'

Gabriel shrugged. 'Picked a random girl who liked the show.'

Grace scoffed. 'Can I even get home?' Gabriel cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, but simply vanished. She shook her head now and said quietly. 'What the hell.'

Sam frowned. 'Gabriel doing this-? Either he's pulling of some big lie, or-'

Grace nodded. 'He's telling the truth?'

Dean smirked. 'Him? A "guardian angel?" you're screwed Grace.' Grace scoffed, then ran a hand through her hair, then said quietly. 'I'm stuck here forever... aren't I-?'

Sam couldn't answer that.

Who knew-?

* * *

Later that night, Grace was sat on the motel bed, staring at the floor, almost hoping this was all a rather vivid dream.

But she knew it wasn't.

She heard someone behind her, and the door closed. She looked up to see Sam, who sat down next to her and asked. 'You ok there?' Grace chuckled. 'Well, apart from the fact I've got Heavens Playboy sat on my shoulder looking like a miserable, bored dick, yeah.' Sam laughed now, then said. 'I'm sure we'll get you back yeah?'

Grace was quiet, thinking-

Did she want to go back-?

Sam put an arm around her waist now and said. 'What's wrong? It's not just this is it?' Grace smiled a little, then put her head on his shoulder and said quietly. 'At home... I hate it ok... my parents are just... they don't care or anything.' Sam was silent, then said. 'I'm sorry.'

Grace laughed now. 'It's my own fault. I should have ran away years ago from it all.' she had tears in her eyes. Sam frowned and pulled her into his arms and went. 'You don't have to go back. Maybe you could stay here?'

Grace frowned. 'Stay here-?' Sam nodded. 'You wanted a fresh start hmm? Well here's your chance.' Grace thought about it now, then smiled. 'I like the sound of that.' then she put an arm around his neck and kissed him for a moment. 'To a new start?' she smiled and he chuckled. 'If you can survive having Gabriel perving on you, I'm sure you can pull it off.' Grace chuckled, and now he got up and said. 'I gotta go meet Dean back at the bar, we won't be long.' She watched him leave, then sighed and got up, only to hear.

_'Hello Gracey.'_

She turned now and shook her head at the angel. 'Why me?' she asked, eyes suspicious. Gabriel got up off the bed and said. 'You looked so miserable. Your parents are dicks- if I had my powers in that dimension, I'd have kicked their asses big time. But hey- instead I gotta hover around you. Great (!)'

Grace snorted. 'The feeling's mutual fairy.'

'Fairy? Very original. First you insult my height, then you call me a pixie?'

'I said fairy.'

Gabriel snorted. 'Great (!) I picked a wise-ass. Man... I knew I should have picked a hottie chick instead of feeling sorry for you!'

Grace rolled her eyes, then said. 'So, this guardian crap, what does it entitle?'

Gabriel shrugged, then said glumly. 'Meh, stuff.'

'What kind of stuff pixie?'

'Now I'm a pixie!'

'Well you do have wings.'

'Clever thinking Wonderwoman (!)'

Grace rolled her eyes as the archangel vanished-

This was gonna be...

Crazy didn't cover it.

* * *

**And next! Thanks for the feedback as always- next soon!**


End file.
